marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth X Vol 1 2
Summary Volume: 1 Issue: 2 Month: May Year: 1999 Credits Editor in Chief: Bob Harras Head Writer: Jim Krueger and Alex Ross Writers: Jim Krueger Cover Artists: Alex Ross Pencilers: John Paul Leon Inkers: Bill Reinhold Colourists: Matt Hollingsworth Editors: Polly Watson Synopsis Cast of Characters: Uatu (Earth X), X-51 (Earth X), Thing (Earth X), Alicia Masters (Earth X), Adam Warlock (Earth X), Her (Earth X), Gorgon (Earth X), Triton (Earth X), Medusa (Earth X), Luna (Earth X), Karnak (Earth X), Black Bolt (Earth X), Buzz Grimm (Earth X), Chuck Grimm (Earth X), Reed Richards (Earth X), Tony Stark (Earth X), Captain America (Earth X), Redwing (Earth X), Daredevil (Earth X), Sunspot (Earth X), Iron Maiden (Earth X), Sandman (Earth X), Domino (Earth X) First Appearances: No first appearances Final Appearances: No final appearances Synopsis: Synopsis unknown Notes * No special notes. Trivia * The cover to this issue features Reed Richards (aka Mr. Fantastic) wearing the armor of Dr. Doom, and Ben Grimm (aka the Thing) both first appeared in Fantastic Four #1. Below them are Buzz and Chuck Grimm, aka the "Brothers Grimm" who are the children of Ben Grimm and Alicia Masters. This issue is their first appearance. * Page 2-3: The events on this page depict the origin of the Fantastic Four, which was first told in Fantastic Four #1. In the center of this spread we see the original FF team as they appeared after they got their abilities for the first time. From left to right back to front we see the Invisible Girl (at that point Susan Storm), The Human Torch (Johnny Storm), The Thing (Ben Grimm) and Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards.) The final panel on Page 3, depicts the moment the group decided to become a team, also from Fantastic Four #1. * Page 4-5: The first panel depicts Namor the Sub-Mariner kidnapping the Invisible Girl, this is from Fantastic Four #4. Panel #2 depicts the face of Dr. Doom (Victor Von Doom) who first menaced the FF in Fantastic Four #5. Panel 3 shows the Human Torch battling the Inhumans from Fantastic Four #99. The FF first met the Inhumans back in Fantastic Four #45. The center panel shows the Fantastic Four in full costume, they did not wear the trademark blue "4" uniforms until Fantastic Four #3. Panel 1 on page 4 shows Uatu the Watcher bringing the FF to confront Galactus this was from Fantastic Four #48-49. Panel 2 shows the hidden African village of Wakanda, which the FF were first invited to visit in Fantastic Four #52, this is also the first issue where they mention Vibranium. In panel 3 we see Mr. Fantastic standing in the Negative Zone, holding his son Franklin Richards. The Negative Zone was first discovered by Mr. Fantastic in Fantastic Four #61. Young Franklin Richards (son of Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Girl) was born in Fantastic Four Annual #6. In the narrative, X-51 mentions that Reed Richards exploring the Microverse, the first time Reed explored such a realm was in Fantastic Four #16. * Page 6: In panel 1 we see Yancy St, which first was mentioned in Fantastic Four #15, is where Ben Grimm grew up and was once home to the Yancy Street Gang who constantly tormented the Thing. Walking out of the Grimm's home in panel 3 are Adam Warlock (Him) and Her, two artificial beings. Him was created by the Hive in Fantastic Four #66 to be the perfect man, Her who was created to be his perfect mate was created in Incredible Hulk Annual #6. Panel 4 we see the Thing for the first time in the Earth X trilogy. * Page 7: In panel 1 we see some of the clay Marvels, sculpted after Spider-Man (as he appeared in Amazing Fantasy #15) and the Silver Surfer (as he appeared in Fantastic Four #48) The ash tray on Thing's coffee table resembles the mask and hood of Dr. Doom, this panel also introduces Buzz and Chuck Grimm for the first time, there is a Daredevil doll on the ground. This is also the first appearance of Alicia Masters in this series. In panel 2 we see the boys watching Daredevil on TV (not to be confused with Matt Murdock the original Daredevil) this is his first appearance in this series. * Page 8: Panel 2 we see a clay Marvel in the background sculpted to resemble Captain America as he appeared in Avengers #4. * Page 9: Panel one we see a clay Marvel in the background sculpted to resemble the Hulk as he appeared in Hulk #1. Panel 2 the clay Marvels from left to right are Silver Surfer, Thor (as he appeared in Journey into Mystery #83) Spider-Man and Hulk. * Page 10-11: Panel 1 we see Fantastic Four members Mr. Fantastic, Franklin Richards, Invisible Woman, Thing and the Human Torch. Also in this panel are Dr. Doom and Namor the Sub-Mariner. The costume Namor is wearing in this flashback sequence was first worn in Sub-Mariner #67. This is usually the garb that Namor has warn on occasion when he's declared war on the human race. * Page 15: Latveria is the home country of Dr. Doom, it and his castle were first seen in Fantastic Four #5. In panel 2 we see a legion of Doombots, the first Doombot was also seen in Fantastic Four #5. The holographic image of Susan Richards in panel 3 is as she appeared in Fantastic Four #3. The armor Reed Richards is seen wearing starting panel 3 is the armor that has been the trademark of his arch nemesis Dr. Doom since Fantastic Four #5. * Page 16: Tony Stark as depicted in panels 4 & 5 is also known as Iron Man he first appeared in Tales of Suspense #39. * Page 18: The structure that Captain America and Redwing are inside in this panel is the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. This was the first seen in Strange Tales #135. * Page 19: Panel 1 we see one of SHIELD's many flying cars, first seen ???. Panel 3 is the first appearances of Double Header, Tower, and Dogface. * Page 20-21: Panel 1 is the first appearance of Charmer and Mermaid. * Page 24: Panel 1 is the first appearance of Iron Maiden. Panel 4 we see (from left to right) Domino (Neena Thurman first appearance X-Force #8), Woodgod (first appearance Marvel Premiere #31), Sunspot (Robert DaCosta, first appearance New Mutants Graphic Novel), Jade Dragon (background, this is his first appearance), Iron Maiden, and Sandman (William Baker, first appearance Amazing Spider-Man #4) * The quote at the end of this issue was made by Fredrich Nietzche, who was A German philosopher who lived from 1844-1900, he was famous for critiquing religion, morality, contemporary culture, philosophy, and science. The quote was from his book The Gay Science, originally published in 1882, it was his fifth book. It is the book in which Nietzche claimed "God is Dead" for the first time. The quote itself as presented in this issue of Earth X, however was as it was quoted in Michael Harrington's THe Politics at God's Funeral. Michael Harrington (1928-1989) was a well known American democratic socialist, writer, and political activist. His book, The Politics at God's Funeral: The Spiritual Crisis of Western Civilization, was first published in 1983, the book argued that as God is dead man must henceforth rely upon democratic socialism. * The Appendix to this issue mentions the following items of interest: Mephisto is the "devil" of the Marvel universe, he first appeared in Silver Surfer #3. The Mole Man (Harvey Elder first appearance Fantastic Four #1) was the first foe the Fantastic Four ever fought. The Skrulls are an alien race of shape shifters that first attempted to invade Earth in Fantastic Four #2. At the end of their first encounter with them the Fantastic Four forced three Skrulls to shape shift into cows and hypnotized them to believe that's what they were. Although they were eventually freed from this state in Avengers #93, they were once more reverted back into this state. The Skrull Kill Krew (first appearance Skrull Kill Krew #1) believed they got their abilities from eating meat processed from these aforementioned Skrull cows. Mutants, at least by the definition mentioned here are the very same that first appeared in Uncanny X-Men #1. Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Comics